Interactive Fic! OC's needed
by Bellatricz
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world where many lay dead, where brother and sister are torn apart, walking amongst each other like angels and demons in constant war, only a few can rise to reclaim what was once their own, and change the world before time runs out.
1. submission form

Bellatricz: Alright, here's the deal kiddies, I'm starting up an interactive fanfiction!

Elfin: CHYEEAA Old school stylin' it mothafu--

Bellatricz//**clears throat loudly**\\ So uhh yea, I think we're kind of going for a drama/humor/romance type combination--

Elfin//**nods\\** Always a goody

Bellatricz: --And I'm going to need around 12 main characters and 5 minors, give or take. This means that an estimated one half of the cast is male, while the other is female. Elfin, why don't you tell them a little bit about the plot?

Elfin: Here's the set up folks… It's an archetypal journey through a very unique point in time; an epic high stakes oeuvre adventure, where saints and demons walk amongst each other crossly in a post—

Bellatricz: Now now my dear muse, we don't want to give away too much information, but yea, we're really confident that you'll like the set up of this fic!

Elfin: Anyway, here's the form you'll have to fill out and mail to us:

Your Name:

Your characters name:

Your characters code name:

Powers:

Personality (AS DESCRIPT AS POSSIBLE!!!!):

History:

Age:

Gender:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Enemies:

Hobbies:

Catch phrase(s):

Hair (length, color style etc):

Eyes:

Appearance (height, weight, ethnicity, etc. AS DESCRIPT AS POSSIBLE!!!!):

Accessories:

Regular clothing:

Battle clothing:

Place of birth:

Sexual orientation:

Goals:

From 1-5, fill in your characters stats

Strength:

Movement:

Defense:

Endurance:

Intelligence:

Extra information:

Bellatricz: OK, so if we are missing anything, just let us know or try and write it in the extra-info section. Also REMEMBER to submit all questions and bio's to the reviews. Elfin: Oh and submissions end 2 weeks from original posting date. Good luck!

Bellatricz: Woah woah—Wait! You forgot about the coolest part!

Elfin: …And what exactly would that be, baka?

Bellatricz: There will also be drawings done by moi posted of what I thought your characters looked like based on your descriptions.

Elfin: Fuckin' A, man//**looks around\\** So what are you still doing here? Get to posting your character bio's, suckuhhhhzzz!!!


	2. update

Bellatricz: Ok, so let me be a little more clear with some of the things that are going on here. Original characters and already existing X-Men characters will be in this story. This story takes place after the X-men evolution story line, about 15years or so, making the original characters the main focus of this fic. Also on another note, your characters should be ORIGINAL. I'm looking for something useful and different, something that isn't too complicated or over extravagant. With that in mind, there is a set limit per person for character submissions. You can send me four at most, no if ands or buts—

Elfin: And what if—

Bellatricz: Can it pip squeak!

Elfin: Sheeesh! Give me a break why don't ya!

Bellatricz: Oh and questions are encouraged. Ask me anything you want, like if you need help or anything just send it in the reviews. Ok, so I'll probably update in a day or two. See ya! 


	3. update2

**Bellatricz:** Hey guys it's me again!

**Elfin:** //rolls eyes\\ Yay…

**Bellatricz**//ahem\\ So we seem to have run into a problem.

**Elfin:** BIG problem.

**Bellatricz:** Yea, and here's the answer—

**Elfin:** What about the question?

**Bellatricz:** //grabs shovel and knocks Elfin on the Head\\

**Elfin**: AHA! You can't hit me with that shovel! I read the caption and quickly averted—

**//BANG!!!!!\\**

**Bellatricz:** As I was saying, we need more diverse submissions. We've been seeing a lot of good stuff, but theres also a lot of MR. & MRS. Perfects and so on.

**Elfin**: Yea… //raises her finger then falls down unconscious\\

**Bellatricz:** Also, I've received two or three submissions that have almost the same exact power as my mutant, the manipulation of energy. What I'm going to need is MANY more submissions, and I'm taking the cap off, which means no more limit. So yea, send more characters in, and hopefully we'll get this thing started. Oh and my next update includes full plot summary, and hopefully the first 6 accepted characters with full bio's. See you then!!


	4. update3

**Bellatricz:** So I know I said I'd post bios in this entry, but I think I'll just put full bios in the first chapter of our story. Any who, Elfin—can you give me a drum roll please?

**Elfin:** Sure thing boss //drum roll\\

**Bellatricz**: And our first picks are:

**RomyLove2009 – Mirror**

**RustCheck - Alarm **

**This is Your Brain on Drugs – Fire Starter **

**Just Another Fanatic – Thunder Claw**

**mazdamiatta – Midnight**

**Caribbean Sundown - Split**

**Bellatricz:** Oh and then there's my character, Colette (don't know a codename yet ). So I'm still accepting characters, just keep sending them. Oh and if you want to tweak a character maybe and re-send it, I'll be sure to give them a second chance, just as long as it's not EXACTLY the same thing and you label it 're-submission'.

**Elfin**: Don't forget the plot summary baka!

**Bellatricz:** Oh yea! I'm such a dumby-nut. Here it is:

In a post-apocalyptic world where many lay dead, where brother and sister are torn apart, walking amongst each other like angels and demons in constant war. When all hopes fall dead, only the few can rise to re-claim what was once their own, and change the world before the clock runs out. In this high stakes epic journey to stop an evil organization from seizing further control, unlikely heroes must unite and take on adventure! Unknowingly enough, our hero's will soon find out that there's more then meet's the eye when it comes to this archetypal journey, and maybe even each other.

**Bellatricz**: So yea, that's that.

**Elfin**: Wait I'm confused. It's supposed to be an action/adventure/romance/comedy/drama?

**Bellatricz:** …..Yes.

**Elfin:** Mamma mia!

**Bellatricz:** Listen folks, I'm still working out the kinks and everything, so some things with the story are subject to change. Also, I can't really have the EVO characters and your OC's be really familiar with each other. What I mean by this is your characters can know of them, or have had one minor connection with them, but other wise it throws off the story.

**Elfin:** So yea, what we need from the 'chosen ones' is this tiny little questionnaire filled out and sent in. Read it and weep kids:

FORM2

Do you care if your character dies?

Do you mind if your character is romantically linked with another?

Spell I-CUP:

**Bellatricz:** --ELFIN!

**Elfin:** //chuckles\\ Sorry, I couldn't resist!

**Bellatricz:** Let's try this again.

FORM2

Do you care if your character dies?

Do you mind if your character is romantically linked with another?

Connection with EVO characters (if none, leave blank):

**Bellatricz:** That's it for now. Remember; don't be discouraged if I didn't pick you so far. Just send in some more and we'll see how it goes from there.

**Elfin**: TA-TA!


	5. update4

Elfin: Bella's sleeping, so ya'll are stuck with me for this update. Ok, so how can I put this? Hmmm… Oh yea, WE NEED MORE CHARACTERS! We need more submissions, more variety, more of whatever ya want to give us. So deal it up.

3 more characters were also accepted, but I wont reveal their names until I'm completely done updating.

Bellatricz: Mehh //grunt\\ Todd, stop snorting all the pixie sticks… ZzZzZzzzzzzzzz

Elfin: Looks like she's having another one of those dreams again.

Bellatricz: No silly, Parcheesi is the royal game of London.

Elfin//perplexed\\ Weirdo. Yea so anyway send in them submissions so we can get going. We wanted at least 2 chapters up before the New Year or one and the character drawings. Basically we just want to do this ASAP!

Bellatricz: Mehhhhhhhh!!!

Elfin: Jeez, how's an alien elf creature suppose to get any sleep around here with all that racket? I got to go… Sweet dreams!


End file.
